We All Have Our Shades, Grey
by Super MKatR
Summary: This is the story of Christian Grey and Anna Maria Brown Steele. Christian and Anna grew up together but through a series of events, parted ways, until one day they meet again and find just how much they are meant for each other. A word of warning, this story does contain language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fifty Shades, I am just having the fun with it. Read & Review.

CHAPTER ONE

CPOV

I was all ready for my lunch meeting with the leader of SIP. Damn that Elena Lincoln, what did she want now? "Andrea, please get Ros and ask her to do this meeting for me." I was seething now, as I walked back to my office and closed the door. "What the fuck do you want, Elena?"

"Christian, darling, how are things?"

"I have asked you to stop contacting me. I have no more need of your services anymore."

"Oh darling I know. I don't quite understand and I think you are wrong, but it is I who need your services."

"What services, Elena?"

"Oh, dear I don't really think I have to spell it out for you. There are so many doms that have come through here wanting your training, not mine. I always trained them myself or left them to the club, but I think this one has great potential and I am completely booked right now."

_Fuck this shit. What am I doing? I should have hung up on her. _"I'll be at the Mile High Club in ten minutes." I slammed the phone down. Shit, what was I to do? Flynn just took a holiday so I can't call him. Oh well. I picked up my cell and called Taylor. "I need the car immediately, I'm coming right now."

"Yes, sir."

As I strolled out of the building, Taylor had my SPYDER waiting. I jumped in and tapped my phone. As I was driving I clicked the hand's free and dialed him again. "Taylor, I am on my way to see what Mrs. Lincoln needs. Please just keep an eye on my whereabouts. If I don't make any contact in three, come find me."

"Yes, sir. Will do. Let me know if there is anything else you need."

I arrived and was guided to my usual private room. I ordered wine and waited. Promptly at 11:30, Elena strolled in. She was a tall, blonde forty-three year old woman. I loathed my attachment with her, but it could not be helped. One look at me and she knew not to drag this out. "Christian."

"Elena."

"This potential dom is new to the BDSM world, she is just raw talent. Actually she could go either sub or dom, she is that good. I tested her. I need you on this Christian."

"That is asking a lot, Elena. After what you have done to me, how you ruined my life, how can you expect help? I have moved on from that lifestyle."

"Christian, darling."

"NO!"

Elena folded her arms in front of her and took a drink of the wine. "Okay I admit what I did was wrong and I am sorry. If you do this one thing for me, I will allow you to sever those ties with me and I will not utter another word to you."

I sighed, she had admitted her wrongdoing. Perhaps there is one way we can compromise but only for this once. "Okay, I will still support the salons, and train this one, but there is another condition. You must come clean to my mother."

Elena gasped, for the first time in my life I saw fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Those are my terms or no deal."

Elena sat silent and cold for ten minutes sipping on her glass of wine. Finally she composed herself and her face once again contained the plastered nauseating smile. It was a little more forced but determined. I knew what was coming, "Very well, Christian."

"Do you realize you will lose the friendship of my mother and never get it back. Is the training of this one girl worth that?"

"You underestimate the power of your capabilities. You are out. But if I have the one dom/sub that you trained personally under my contract, they will flock to my club. I'll have a waiting list a mile long, thus a fine continuation of my business."

"So you'll hang a strong friendship out to dry for money? You really are a heartless bitch. I fucking hate you, you know that?"

She gave me a noncommittal shrug, "And I deserve that. So do we have a deal? When can we start?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My secret life is about to be shared with my mother. She will be heartbroken. This needs to happen in a safe place. "I will call my mother and have her come to Escala. You will meet us there in no more than an hour and be ready. Have the trainee meet me at the Mile High Club tonight at 9." The Mile High was a very exclusive club and it had private rooms to accommodate more intimate requirements.

Elena nodded then got up and left without a word. I picked up my phone and called Ros to cancel or have her fill in for any other appointments this afternoon. This takes a little convincing, because it is out of character for me to handle things as I have today. I then hang up and call my mom. "Christian, hello. This is a pleasant surprise." _It won't be so pleasant soon. She may disown me._

"Mom, good day. I would like for you to meet with me for lunch at Escala today."

"Sure I can do that. Is everything alright?"

"No, but it is necessary."

She could not keep the curious concern out of her voice. "I'll be there shortly."

Taylor was to meet me there. Gail, my house manager, was preparing some lunch by the time I arrived. "Gail, thank you. This is lovely. Elena and my mother should arrive shortly. Taylor, stay ready. I may need your assistance. Gail, you have my permission to make yourself scarce during this visit." They both ogled curiously at me. "Elena is making a full confession to mom. Unfortunately a means to an end for her part. The other details will be filled in later. But for now, you understand the magnitude of the situation. They nodded and turned to walk away. I saw concern in their faces. "I know, but I knew this was necessary at some point in order to really move past that history. You both have been a real help. You know I'm never going to let you retire." They smiled and walked away hand in hand. Mom arrived and found me in the kitchen, setting the table and opening a bottle of wine. "Hello son, what is all this?"

"Good afternoon, we are just waiting on Elena now." I said this with an edge, I always had an edge in my demeanor when it came to her. Mom never understood it. Well she will today. "Christian-oh well I guess while we are waiting, I need to to be present tomorrow evening. You know Mrs. Steele?" "Mom, I grew up with Anna Maria. What about her?" Mom sighed, "Christian, her husband died. I don't know how. But she needs our love and support. I thought we could all help out one way or another. I just want you to come and be with your friend." "Mom, you don't even have to ask. I will be there. Oh that poor thing." I pulled out the food and we ate together without Elena, she would show only to discuss the one issue and then she was to leave. We sat and ate and I tried to get details of what happened to Anna's husband. I knew things weren't quite what they seemed, there, but the last time I spoke to her she had asked me to respect her privacy. It was hard to do, it hurt me to see her the way she was. I couldn't wait to hug her tight tomorrow. Anna maria and my sister Mia were the only ones who I let touch me, ever. Anna Maria was my age, so we hung out all the time. She practically lived there. She had curly red hair, knockout blue-green eyes and an infectious smile and laugh. She had health issues that made it hard for her to lose wight. She wasn't really big or anything. But she was always soft and curvy. I had a crush on her well for forever. As we got older and my life got complicated, we didn't hand out as much. But I started seeing Flynn, my therapist and he encouraged me to stay friends. I did and we would have dinner on occasion. Those were the best times of my life. That is until she married Dick. His name was Richard Steele. After they married, I never saw her again. Now I can't wait to see her. I really have to know what has happened and how she is handling everything. I know Mia is probably chomping at the bit to see her again. My whole family loves her to death.

My reminiscing was cut short when Taylor came in with Elena. "Thank you, Taylor." He nodded and walked only just outside of the room. I sat down and waited, looking coolly at Elena as she hugged and kissed my mother in greeting. _Just stop with the bullshit already._ She turned and nodded to me with a half-smile. She was about to sell her soul to satan and she calmly smiled as she sat down. Well maybe isn't so calm, Elena drank an entire glass immediately and poured herself another, sitting it down and circling the rim with her index finger. Maybe she is human after all.

"Grace, it really is good to see you. Christian had us here today, because I have some things I need to say. Please just hear me all the way through. You remember back about 12 years ago, Mr. Lincoln made himself scarce. I never told you the reasons why. I was into a hardcore sexual thing called BDSM. He never approved, but I didn't care. I dragged him down too far and we ended up separating. That was the time Christian was fifteen and doing yard work to earn some extra cash. I knew he had been having trouble with fights at school and all that. In my state, I couldn't resist. I fucked your son and started him in the world of BDSM. We were in a dom/sub relationship until almost eight years ago. You know he has issues being touched. I helped him get release of sexual needs without touch. I found other subs for him up until three months ago, when he decided to quit."

Mom looked between both of us, "If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny."

"No mom, it's not. Let me show you." I took her to the room, Elena following soundlessly behind. What was she still doing here? I unlocked and opened the door. Mom gasped and turned on Elena right there. "Get out of my sight." "Grace, please just listen." "Leave his home, I never want to see you again. How can you call yourself my friend after what you did?" Elena looked at me pleadingly and started to grab my arm. "Don't you touch him, you bitch!" Mom had had enough. She slapped Elena across the face leaving splotches and scratches. She pulled her u by her hair and walked her to a stunned Taylor, "Please see this cunt out the door. She is not to go near my family ever again. Rest assured, Mrs Lincoln, that I will be getting restraining orders. Good day!" I followed her as she dragged herself to the library where she fell to her hands and knees, weeping. I walked over and got down on my knees facing her and took her hands in my own. She looked up. I had never shown physical affection to her before. "Mom, I am so sorry I never said anything. She told me that you wouldn't understand and that this was the only way for me to deal with my past and find fulfillment and success by gaining control. I promise I am done with her. Flynn finally got through to me that there were other ways and I had been victimized by that pedophile slut. I am moving on. It will take time, but I will get there."

"Oh Christian. I can't believe I was her friend through all this. It makes me sick." Then suddenly she let out a squeaky giggle. "I'm sorry. It is just too much to process. And everyone thought you were gay. You were far from it " I shivered at the thought, ugh." "No mom, I am not gay. I like women. I hope that someday I'll find a normal girl outside that world and have a normal relationship. It is going to take time, I'm afraid. I still have a lot of issues to work through. I had not gone in that room again until you saw it. I am definitely not ready to open that door to deal with it yet."

"Honey, I am glad that Flynn has helped you so much. I know you. You are strong and capable of so much. I know the right one is out there. I'll be so very happy when you find her. For now I have to go home. We'll talk later. I will see you tomorrow?" I nodded, "I'll be there. I'm not ready for everyone to know all this yet. Give me time." Mom nodded and squeezed my hand. "One step at a time, son."

I stood there with my face in my hands breathing deeply. That is how I still was when Taylor found me an hour later. "Sir, I took your mother home and Mrs Lincoln is long gone. We'll need to get the restraining orders from the SPD (Seattle Police Department). Permission to speak freely for a moment?"

"Please have a seat, Jason." I said with a smile. "I suppose you are wondering what is next. I have an agreement with her. I will train one and only one dom to take my place and my business with her is through aside for the salons. She let me go and confessed everything."

"Gail and I are pleased that this is all working out. We are willing to help in anyway we can."

"It may almost be over with that woman, but you know how hard it is going to be to convince a girl to stay with me when she finds that shit out? How am I going to let a girl touch me when I can't even be touch by my own family?"

"Sir, it took years for Dr. Flynn to convince you of the truths and helped you face them. It will happen, but not all in one day. Personally, Gail and I will be prying for the right girl. Thank you Jason. I'd like to go go for a run, would you join me?" Yes sir."

Taylor resumed professional demeanor at that point. I changed to my running clothes and we took our ten mile route. Coming back, I showered and changed to some jeans and a Ralph Lauren polo shirt that was a midnight blue. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Taylor drove me out to the club. I was so glad to be on my own turf for this instead of the BDSM club. One trainee, and that was it. I wondered why Elena was having me train a female dom, It would make more sense to train a male, right? Elena did mention that this girl could potentially be a dual talent. I was led to my usual room and I ordered some fruit and wine. If the first meeting went well, we will have dinner and get to know each other.

I took a sip and noticed a figure in the corner of my eye. I looked up to see this beautiful goddess. Her figure was medium built with soft curves, perfect size breasts and sexual prowess in her stance. This woman showed definite potential. But then I froze when my eyes reached her face and hair. "Anna Maria?"


	2. Chapter 2

Your following and reviewing of my story is much appreciated. Hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey, but I just love doing something different with it. The Lemons are coming for those anticipating that detail. I just need to establish a little of Anna's back story. Yes, I intentionally spelled her name that way.

Without Further ado, here is the second chapter of We All Have Our Shades, Grey.

Read and Review.

CHAPTER TWO

**CPOV**

"Oh my god! Christian Trevelyn Grey! You are the dom?"

"The retired dom, and you are the new trainee? How? Why? Please have a seat."

But before she had a chance I grabbed her up into my arms. "Umph, Christian I can't breathe. I chuckled then loosened my grip without releasing her and she wrapped her arms around me to return the hug. "I've missed you, Grey."

"What happened?"

"Nope, Grey, you are going to talk first."

I poured her some wine. She took a small cluster of grapes and popped one into her mouth. "I'm not sure where to start. This could take awhile. Would you like to just go back to my place, it is a lot more comfortable and I am sure Gail and Taylor will be pleased to see you again. "

"Okay."

"Did you drive here?"

"Yes. Oh, now I remember. Christian, I will let you drive me. Taylor will follow us back."

I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes. She knows I like to protect and control. She grew up with me. Then I just shook my head. "You have no idea how much I have missed you, Anna Maria."

We walked out together and Taylor nearly fell out of the car, then Anna pummeled him which made me laugh. They both turned to me. It's like they had heard me laugh before. Why AM I suddenly so chipper? Then it dawns on me, Anna Maria. She is like a dawning of a new day, her warmth is taking over the coldness I have felt for so long. Why could this woman be suddenly into this dark lifestyle? The thought is sobering.

I open the door so Anna can slide inside the passenger side of my R8 Spyder. What was going to happen now? I didn't have the heart to train her. If that was her wish, I could try or figure out something. But I am first going to talk to her and ask questions. I am hoping that she changes her mind. This has to be a conflict of interest, even Elena wouldn't object to breaking the deal. At first, I was so fucking pissed thinking that Elena set this up, but they had surprisingly never met. Elena would have no way of knowing that we grew up together.

**APOV**

I was so nervous when Mrs Lincoln called me to confirm tonight for me to meet the dom who would be training me. He was supposedly the best. I took a late lunch and drove to the salon to sign the NDA. Tina, the hair removal specialist greeted me at the door. "Mrs. Steele, what can I help you with today?"

"Good afternoon, Tina. I need to speak with Elena, please."

"Um, Elena is…uh…"

"Darling, Anna, please come inside my office," said Elena peeking around the corner quickly. She didn't look as put together at the moment. She had obviously been drinking. I decided it was none of my business.

"Elena, I want to thank you again for this opportunity, I hope in turn I can be successful."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt. You have a lot of potential in that tight little package and lets just say, when customers see your resume you will never want for more. Our dom will meet you tonight at the MHC. Be there promptly at nine. Wear some sexy lingerie and a fitting dress and heels. Oh, and have your hair down. I believe that is all. I know that you have expressed ability to go both ways but in this meeting, from the moment you step in the room you must show your ability to be a dom. You must radiate confidence and allure." She handed me the papers to sign.

I handed everything over.

"Thank you Anna. Just give your host/hostess the name Lincoln and they will take you to him. Good luck."

I smiled and nodded.

The rest of the day at work was a blur. I punched myself off the clock at six and drove home to get ready. At half past eight, I drove to the club. The hostess inside looked appraisingly at me. I was about to get plenty of that from my potential trainer so at the moment I was pissed off and impatient. "I'm in the room reserved for Lincoln." I stated confidently. "Err, yes Ma'am, right this way." She led me to the hall at the back of the building that was lined with private dining rooms meant for more intimate gatherings and rendezvous. We came to the door marked "Lincoln" and I nodded her my thanks. I took a deep breath, exhaled smoothly and opened the door. My nerves and professional composure flew out the window and were replaced with recognition and shock. This man who was supposed to be my training dom was my best friend. I stood there wide-eyed as his eyes traveled up my body then filled with the same surprise. Christian was the dom! I needed explanation. Did his family know about this? No, they couldn't. They think he is either celibate or gay. Obviously not the case, but then again I always knew that. We used to like each other once upon a time. I sat and had some wine.

Seeing him and holding him in my arms again was bringing out some of those feelings. What was going to happen now? I asked for an explanation and he invited me over to his place. "Sure let's go." I took his arm and we got to the car. "Jason!" I screamed as I ran to give him a big hug. He was completely taken by surprise. We heard Christian laugh behind us and Taylor was utterly shocked I guess that wasn't a sound that has been heard for awhile. It broke my heart. Christian drove my car back to his place. Escala was nice, however we to his penthouse and I was completely floored. The space was cold and void of the personality of the Christian I used to know. What a mind fuck. My heart leapt for joy when I hear "Anna".

Gail comes running my way.

**CPOV **

Just as I expected, Gail nearly crushed Anna when she saw her come in. Clearly Taylor and Gail were at a loss to why she was here. They would soon know however. My staff knows everything about me, one reason they have signed NDAs.

"Gail, Anna Maria will be joining my family for lunch tomorrow. But tonight we have things to catch up on so she will be having dinner here with me."

"Oh good! It is so wonderful to see you again, Ms. Steele. What would you like to eat? I could whip up some omelets and sliced tomatoes."

"That would be great, Gail. Thank you." Anna is always so gracious.

"Anna, have a seat, I will get us some wine."

She just smiled at me and chatted on about the apartment and how she missed the Seattle skyline. I wish I knew what she was thinking right now. We sat and sipped on our wine until Gail finished the omelets. I took a bite and oh my god, "Gail, these are amazing. Just amazing." I don't ever have omelets but the look on my face tells me that Gail remembers that Anna used to eat these all of the time.

"Enjoy your dinner. Let me know if there will be anything else."

"Thank you Gail" said Anna sweetly. "Thank you, Christian, for having me over."

I sat down my fork having finished eating and leaned forward, "Thank you for coming. Evidently we have a lot of catching up to do."

She sighed, "I know you do." She quickly finished her omelet and took another sip of wine. "Let me go back and bring you to date. I know you remember Richard. We never hung out again like the old days after that fight we had about him. I should have listened to you, Christian. Dick was the worst mistake of my life. He might as well have not married me. He abandoned me mentally, emotionally, and physically. Then one day he really left. Big deal since he was already pretty much gone anyway. I started to wake up and move on with my life. I went back to school and turned my life around. I became strong and successful. He controlled my life, I was taking back control.

"Dick was gone, but I was still married. I was alone, so I surrounded myself with people to fill the loneliness. It has been difficult to remain faithful to someone who was not faithful and not loving, in fact nothing but faithful. Never around. I might as well have stayed single. Christian, we never shared the same bedroom. He never touched me. So I can't say I missed him. But I was never afraid of him, that is until he came back. All of a sudden he was touching me, but not in a good way. He hurt me. He talked to me, but it was to cut me down. I endured it, though I don't know why. Suddenly, one night the cops came to the door and told me that he had been shot and killed in a fight with a man who's girlfriend he had been sleeping with. Honestly it didn't surprise me. I actually surprised them by smiling. I was free. The older cop almost took me in for questioning thinking that I was somehow involved in the murder. That is until they saw my black eye, bruises and strained features."

She surprised me by giggling. My eyes flew wide, that fucker had taken my best friend and used her and hurt her in as many ways as possible.

"Anna Maria, that still doesn't explain BDSM, was he into that with you, was he a sadist?"

She laughed, "No, trust me I may have considered it back then. He didn't want me at all. I would have taken him anyway sexually. No, after his death. I was trying to gain some control in my life, especially sexually. I needed gratification and release without opening myself up emotionally to someone new. I was not ready for that. So I started doing research and found Elena's club.

"Christian, why are you there. How did you come into this?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. If Richard wasn't already dead, I probably would have killed him myself. "I won't bore you about my life before Grace and Carrick adopted me since you already know that anyway. You are one of the privileged few who do know. I had issues from that and needed a therapist to help me with those things. But I was angry and horny and hated my birth mother for ruining my life, my childhood. My mom had a friend for years who one day came on to me sexually and enticed me. She brought me into this world of BDSM using my issues and telling me this was the only way for me. She told me not to tell my family and friends because they would never understand and they would hate me. She was my domme and she brought in others to domme and train me. Then she saw to it that I became a dom. The further into this world, the more I withdrew from everyone in my life. I finally found Flynn and he has worked on me, finally just recently he got through and I have made peace with my issues and I am breaking free of that life and that woman."

"Christian, why did you to agree to this," She motioned between me and herself, "if you had chosen to leave the lifestyle?"

"To get her off my back and officially separate my life from there, but it was a sensitive area. Anna, Elena Lincoln is the one who seduced me and brought me into this life, she was my mother's friend and used her friendship."

Anna gasped. "Oh Christian!"

"Are you still wanting to consider this? I uh..I am sure we could figure something out if…"

She was almost hyperventilating, she stood and paced, "I don't know. I need something, but that bitch. I could strangle her. She won't be getting any contracts with me, Christian. I could not be part of that." She continues to pace. I watch her in wonder. I felt the old feelings from before take over me. The feelings of a romantic nature mixed with the friendship and childhood bond. As a girl, she was carefree and wonderful. As a teenager, shy and troubled health wise. She was a different person with Dick, I knew there was trouble. But now, this woman was strong, she was talented, she was beginning to show her true self. The fun, loving, giggly girl was making her appearance. She stopped and turned. I looked her in those gorgeous eyes and my breathing hitched and my mouth was dry.

I needed her, I wanted her back in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

I am blown away by the response to this story. I hope I do not disappoint. Sorry at taking so long. I promised lemons and how can you not have lemons in a Fifty Shades fan fiction? I am new to the fan fiction and lemon writing world, so any pointers would be appreciated. I am still figuring out where I want to go with this, ultimately. If you send a nice review with some ideas of what you want me to write in it, you just might get your wish.

I do not own Fifty Shades, I just can't help myself. So without further ado…

CHAPTER THREE

**APOV**

We ate some dinner and I opened with my story first, of my marriage to Dick. I could see the empathy in his eyes. I remember Christian pleading with me to not get involved with Richard. At that point I was so blind and we had grown apart so much in that time that I didn't want to listen.

As Christian told me his story, my curiosity went to shock, then to complete rage. THE Elena Lincoln, and supposed friend of the Greys, was responsible for fucking up my best friends life. I started to pace about the dining room. I had to think. There was no chance in hell I would support that woman. I needed control and an out for sexual needs but damn them to hell. I was going to see that Christian had his best friend first and foremost. There was my resolve. Yes, I had a seriously fucked up life but my times with the Greys, with Christian, were always my happiest. I turned and saw apprehension and longing in his eyes. I missed this man so much. I had to diffuse the anxiety I saw in his features.

**CPOV **

Anna ran back to me, hair bouncing around her face. She knelt down at my knees where she placed her hands. It felt good to be touched my her. "Christian, I won't go back to Elena. You will not go to her. We will find another way to absolve the relationship there. It is so wonderful to be back like we used to be and to know everything about each other."

I reached out and touched her face with longing.

She noticed. She blushed and looked down.

"Anna Maria, you are such a special person to me." Then I remembered something she said, "Anna, you said that you never shared a room, that he never touched you. When did that start?"

She bit her bottom lip, holy fuck is that hot. "He never had sex with me again after our wedding night. He staked his claim so to speak and that was it. I felt unwanted cast aside. I never knew another man that way." She said this and tears were in her eyes. Anger was the only emotion I felt, then it was anguish for her. No wonder she sought such extreme sources for release. It is a relief that she doesn't want to go back there. I want to show her my love for her and be the one to give her the pleasure that she needs. I watch as she bites at her lip again, and I am suddenly filled with more passionate love and desire for this woman. I reached to touch her lip and gently tugged it from the grip of her teeth. That mouth, I wanted to possess her mouth. She gasped and stared wantonly into my eyes.

"Oh Anna Maria. My dear sweet Anna, I love you. I want you. Let me make love to you."

"Oh Christian, yes."

I was thrilled to my very core that she accepted me. I picked her up and carried her all the way to my bedroom our eyes not leaving each others once. I placed her down in front of the bed. Her eyes went to my lips as her hand was on my heart.

"Kiss me, Christian, touch me."

Unbridled want, fuck she is so sexy. I obey her willingly, I press against her lips, my tongue licks hers, begging her for access. She moans, leaving just the opening I need. Her mouth tastes so incredible. I possess it fully. Her hands move up my chest and shoulders; it is a burning, cleansing fire. I am whole when she touches me. Then she keeps them moving on to the back of my head and twist and tug in my hair. God, I need in her now. I wrap my hands behind her and up her back until I reach the zipper then I tug and pull it down. Still kissing Anna, my hands travel up the two sides of the zipper and the skin of her soft back. She moans into my mouth blushing to my touch, which gives me an instant boner. "Oh fuck, Anna!" I pull her dress down and let it drop to her feet. I step back and shake my head in awe. "Anna Maria, you are so fucking beautiful." She and blushed. Fuck! I stripped her and myself quickly of the rest of our clothing and we climb onto the bed together. I cant keep my hands off of her. She is all soft curves and strong love. She responds immensely to the lightest of touches. I'm about to come just from see her face and hearing her voice. "God, I want to fuck you." My hands and mouth worship her body. I reach down and cup her sex, "Shit you are so ready!"

"Fuck me, Christian, I need you inside me, please." She breathes huskily.

"As you wish," I growl, as I migrate up to her. Our bodies are pressed together. Anna feels so perfect underneath me. Slide into her silky, tight pussy, "Oh, fuck me. You. Feel. So. Amazing."

"Mmmhmm." Anna moaned, her hands and lips nipping, massaging and scratching as I plow into her tightness. As she builds toward orgasm, she gets more responsive. She is loud and passionate. I fucking love it. We hold each other's gaze and as I watch her face as she reaches orgasm, then come spectacularly. Her tightness milks everything out of me as she is coming back down. I take in the beautiful afterglow of this woman in my arms. We fall asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning I wake, but I dare not stir. I just want to take all of her in. But she stirs anyway. She begins to whimper and shiver and she tosses away and sits up crying, "NO!" Then she looks at me stunned, "You are still with me in bed."

"Of course, you are so beautiful. I want to make love to you again. Perhaps a shower?"

"Mmm, I would love that." She relaxes into a smile, a sweet, blissful smile.

"Do you wake like that every morning? Like, with those dreams?"

"Since forever. Sometimes I don't sleep at all. But last night was incredible, then to fall asleep in your arms. I have never felt such love. I'm so afraid that I will be rejected again."

"Anna Maria, you are an incredible woman. I have always loved and admired you. Incidentally, you are the hottest woman I have met and I loved having sex with you last night."

Anna climbed out of bed, still naked and walked over to me, touching and kissing me on my chest and my back. "Chris, you can fuck me all you want, I love you. Now how about that shower." She bites that lip and I lose control.

"Fuck the shower! That can wait." I pin her to the wall and lift her as she wraps her legs around me.

I slide into her and she screams, "Fuck Christian. You are so good."

**APOV**

_He raises his hand to strike me. I cringe and prepare for the strike, which does indeed come. It stings, but what hurts more is the disdain and unloving disgust in his eyes. Richard turns to leave._

_ "No don't leave me." _

_ "I should never have married you, you are so not worth it. You mean nothing."_

_ Then I see a new face with grey eyes and my body responds. I see him turn to leave as well._

"No!"

In utter panic I shoot straight up awake. I am filled with immediate relief that Christian hasn't left me. He stayed with me all night in his bed. Last night, Oh fuck I am a little tender but in total bliss. Christian has told me how much he treasures me. Not only did he tell me, but he showed me his love for me. He literally worshipped my body. I no longer feel rejected. Suddenly I am feeling the pull of desire for this sex god that I love and want to worship him again and again. I stroll towards the bathroom and am caught and pinned hungrily to the wall. He wants me again, now. My body responds as my juices are already dripping and I wrap my legs around his perfectly sculpted body. I start peppering him with kisses and nip my way down his throat. He throws his head back and almost growls in response.


	4. Chapter 4

So how did you like the first lemons? I know I moved fast, but they already knew each other, it wasn't like they just met. There will be plenty more. There is a reason it is rated M. I do not own Fifty Shades, I am just having fun with the characters.

I apologize up front. This is a long chapter. Just take a deep breath and dive in. Without further ado, lets see what sort of shenanigans these two love birds can get into. Read & Review.

CHAPTER FOUR

**CPOV**

I slide in perfectly as Anna peppers me with kisses. I have to be with her all the time. "Say you'll move in with me. I want to fall asleep and wake up with you every day."

"Really?" She screeches and tightens even more around my cock. I growl and she giggles. "Yes, Christian, I will. I want to be with you."

Fuck that makes me so happy. I pump hard into her pussy until we both reach another mind blowing orgasm. I can't get enough of this woman. I take her to the shower where I wash her and get down on my knees, my face in the right place to see her beautiful, glistening folds up close. "Anna, I want to give you pleasure and I want to taste you."

She smiles and moans, biting that delicious lip. I don't blame her, I enjoyed doing that last night myself.

"I am so happy that you are with me, Anna Maria." She watches me with lust as I inhale her fragrance. "You smell so fucking delicious, fuck me. I slide my fingers around her lips and spread to find her clit just waiting there for me. I lick and suck her as I slide my fingers in and out of her sex. She is writhing and moaning so intensely, I beg her to come. Just as she does, I take out my fingers and place my mouth there to eat out all the sweet juices that she gives me. "Anna, mmm, you have the sweetest taste."

She seems to doubt it. "I know I enjoyed it."

"See how much I did as well?" I ask, palming my throbbing hard on.

Her eyes are wide. "That was in me? Fuck, no wonder I felt so full. I may have married Richard, but last night I felt that you truly were my real first."

"Fuck, Anna Maria" I am undone. I lift her and carry her back to the bed where we fuck again. This woman is my match in every way. I want to eventually marry her and give her everything she deserves, everything she needs. After I pull out and control my heart rate, I kiss her forehead and lay on my side next to her, tracing her skin with my finger tips, making her skin form little goosebumps. Her nipples are still taut. She moans when I pull on them between my fingers. I sit up to her disappointment, then chuckle. "As much as I would enjoying staying in bed with you, we do have jobs and responsibilities to take care of. Speaking of, we have places to go today and you will want to be dressed for them. Let me take you shopping for some clothes for dinner at my parent's. But first I am starving, so we eat breakfast and then I'll take you out."

She looks at me with concern. She doesn't like money spent on her. Especially now that recently she has learned to be so independent, but she knows me as well. So she just shrugs.

"Good girl."

We dress and walk to the kitchen. The aroma of coffee is delightful. "Good morning, Gail."

"Morning, sir, what would you…." She turns stunned to see Anna and I sitting at the table together. She recovers quickly, although she is dying to know.

"Anna, what would you like to eat?"

"Oatmeal, please with an egg stirred in. coffee, too, please. You already know how I like it."

I decide to ease the suspension. "Gail, I will be needing your assistance in planning and redecorating Escala. I want my girl to feel comfortable making this place her own since she'll be coming to live me."

Gail clasps her hands together and smiles at Anna, then turns to start the oatmeal. She is so happy. I am so happy. Everyone is so happy. That is until, Anna Maria's phone rings. She goes to retrieve it from her bag. "Ugh. Shit!"

Do I even need to ask?

I raise my eyebrows in question. "Yes, that's Elena. She is probably chomping at the bit for a contract." I notice Gail freezing in place. She has stopped breathing. I stand and walk over to her, take the spoon and continuing to stir the oatmeal. I point to the egg, which she cracks in and I continue to stir. "I will get my legal team and apprise them of everything. I don't think you have anything that she can use to hold you to the club since you never signed anything. She had to confess everything to Mom yesterday in order to get my help. It will take some major balls to try anything. But we will cover all our bases." I look over the beautiful woman I have known all my life. Suddenly doubts come to haunt me. What if I'm not enough for her?

She seems to know exactly what I need. "Chris, you are all I want. I mean what I said about that bitch. But as for other clubs, no. I only want you now. You are everything I need. I love you."

This makes me so happy. I run to her and spin her around. "Oh Anna, I love you." I think Gail is crying now. I pat her on the back. I can finish this up, thank you."

"U two make me so happy. Happiest house manager in the world." She goes and hugs Anna and leaves the room.

Anna turns to me, "Chris, does Gail know?"

"All about my previous lifestyle, yes. By the way, I love the way you call me Chris. No one but family dares call me Christian. But even they don't call me Chris. I like it from you, only you baby."

Anna smiles. Gail comes out with a bag. "Anna, I know you are going out today. Here is an outfit for you to shop in. "Thank you, Gail."

We eat our oatmeal. "Go ahead and change then we will go. I'll call Taylor. Anna nods and kisses me full on the lips then shaking that delectable ass of hers, she saunters off to the bedroom to change. I let out a hiss. I can't get enough of her. I peel my eyes from her and get on the phone, "Taylor. I'll be taking Anna Maria shopping and to lunch today. We'll need you to take us around."

"Very good, sir, I'll bring around the Audi SUV."

I dialed Welch into the call, "There maybe some potential trouble with Mrs.

Lincoln, I need your help on that. She may not try anything, if she does we'll be

ready. I don't think she would have thing to potential.y mess with Mrs. Steele, but I need you to pull everything you can about her so we can dispute, then pull info on Richard Steele. He may be dead, but if there is anything that can cause us trouble, I need to know. I also need to find a CPO for Mrs. Steele. Living with me will be enough trouble, but I want her safety."

"We'll get on it.."

I look up to see a gorgeous woman that makes my heart stop.

"You will need a bodyguard, I hope you know that."

"I know, Christian. You Mr. Grey are so sexy when you take control of things. I know that being girlfriend of the world's sexiest billionaire and owner of GEH comes with it's share of trouble. But I know its so worth it."

_Girlfriend! _

I stand stunned, feet glued to the floor. "Did you say girlfriend?"

"Mmmhmm. That's what I want, to be yours."

"Yes, all mine." I growl possessively and take over her mouth just that way.

"Now let's go before I fuck you over right now on this table."

Anna giggled and I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the elevator and down to the the waiting vehicle.

Taylor drove us out to some boutiques that I knew that Anna loved growing up. "Anna Maria, I hope you know that I consider my money to be yours. Anything you need or want."

"Christian, I know better after all these years. As long as you are willing to let me buy things for you as my boyfriend, I will not utter a word."

"That would make me very happy, Anna Maria." She got it and she said boyfriend, this woman is unbelievable. We went out and I bought her some things from designers that she liked and she picked out a lovely teal and grey sundress with little yellow flowers for dinner with my family and grey pumps. I went and selected lapis lazuli drop earrings to complete her look. "You are so adorable I could just eat you up." She blushed remembering my mouth being there this morning. "Baby, I do too. I can't wait to do that again." I swat her behind and we go eat lunch. Anna just takes everything in and enjoys her food. I love watching her eat and the giggles when she finds something funny. Oh my god, she has me laughing even if I don't know why she is. She gives me a smirk. "What?"

"I love you, Christian. I just feel like the luckiest woman in the world. All the woman today have not been able stop taking their eyes off of you, but you don't even notice them. Consider the women in this restaurant. Most of them are contemplating how to separate us so they might get your attention. I still don't know why you want me when you can have anybody else."

It is my turn to smirk then I lean forward and take her hands, "Anna Maria, you are truly the sexiest woman I have ever known. Without even trying you rock my world." I lean in closer and stare at her lips. She smiles, a tear streaming down her cheek. I reach up and catch it to wipe it away then cupping her chin in my hand I bring her forward for a kiss. "I am all yours, Anna Maria."

"Thank you, Christian."

Only then do I look up to see the stares. That's right ladies, I'm a taken man.

We climb in the car and I put up the privacy screen. If I don't get inside her soon, I am going to explode. Anna gasps when I do and I beckon her with my finger. "Turn to face me baby and spread your legs. I want you to come in my mouth and then I am going to fuck you here in the car." My declaration has her on the precipice and I close my eyes to keep from exploding right then, "Fuck Anna, you are so hot."

She does as I tell her, "Please, Christian, I want you." She says with a sexy a fuck husky voice.

I tug and rip her panties away, "Oops."

She doesn't seem to mind even if she will be going to my parent's commando, she throws her head back in anticipation. I rub along her wet slit. Fuck is she ready quick. I get control of myself and kneel down to worship that warm, sweet center of her absolute pleasure. I relentlessly lick and suck on her clitoris until she is about to release. I tell her to pinch her erect nipples and she screams out my name as I drink up her nectar. Then I pull down my pants and my underwear, freeing my straining cock. I sit and pull her onto my facing me. She is straddling me and holding onto me as she bounces and gyrates on me. I thrust hard and as deep as I can manage in the confines of the moving vehicle. She moans and I start to quicken, "Oh fuck, Anna. I am going to come. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

I release inside her and she cradles herself in me, head on my chest and arms wrapped tightly around me. Only when are we about to arrive do we separate and clean ourselves up. She is blushing, finally her pantiless states hits her. "Baby, trust me, I'll be thinking of it too. I promise we'll be home before you know it and you can have your way with me."

Something dawned on me as I was buttoning my shirt. "Oh, Shit! Anna, um we haven't been using protection."

"I never went off the shot."

"Oh, fuck, that is a relief. Children are great and all…"

"Not anytime soon."

"I guess all rational thought left me when you walked back into my life."

"Same here, Chris." She giggled and kissed me after helping me finish buttoning.

A moment later we pulled in at the home we grew up in. Anna gazes affectionately at the place, "So many memories here. Grace and Carrick really are exceptional parents, for what it's worth I know that someday you will also be a good father." I let her out of the car and held her hand as we into the great house.

"Christian.. and Anna! Oh my god, Anna! It is so good to see you."

Anna gasped, "Mia, girl you look terrific. I have missed you so much."

Mia pulls her away and she takes her aside to chat about all her news. I chuckle quietly. Anna was best at handling Mia and all off her exuberance and quirks. God love her, Mia was well…Mia.

Mom, Dad, and Elliot flew into the room. Mom rushed to her side first and threw her arms around her, "Did I hear our little Annie? Oh dear, you are a sight for sore eyes."

Dad followed, "We weren't expecting you for another hour."

"I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, honey, it is so good to see you."

"Well, I came with Christian." She smiled at me and I joined her and my sister, slipping my hand onto her lower back. My pinky was dangerously close to her ass.

"That's really nice of you, bro." Exclaimed Elliot. "Anna good to have you back."

Anna looked up at me, "I regret the circumstances that kept me from seeing you all more."

I kissed her forehead, "Well you are here now." I looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring.

"Anna Maria and I sort of ran into each other last night and caught up over dinner."

Mia spoke up, "So do you already a place in town then?"

"Incidentally, I do now. I am moving in with Chris."

I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. I was so proud, but then I saw mom was pale. I needed to talk to her, set her mind at ease."

"Mom do you need anything?"

"Actually, I need help carrying one thing."

As soon as we left the room she turned, "Christian, what are you doing? She just…"

"I know, mom. A lot happened last night. Mom, I love her."

"Love.. does she know?"

"She knows everything, mom Anna Maria is it for me. Remember she was the only one other than Mis who I allowed to hug me, touch me in anyway. Well now, there is something more. I actually crave her touch."

"Oh, Christian," Mom cried and sobbed into my arm, "I am so happy. Annie is one special girl."

Just then Annie popped in, "Grace, Christian can I help with anything?"

Mom handed me a platter and ran to Anna, fresh tears coming down. "Darling Anna…"

Anna sensed she knew and immediately hugged her back, "Grace, I love your son so very much. I always have. I think now more than ever, that we were made for each other."

We all sat down for dinner. Suddenly Anna almost lost it when Elliot spoke up, "So Christian, is there a gentleman that would take issue with Anna living with you?"

"Elliot you are too much." Anna blurted.

Even mom started to giggle.

"What?" said Elliot.

I shook my head, "For the millionth time, I am not gay, Lelliot. Far from it. Anna is my girlfriend. I am in love with This Woman." I stressed the last two words taking Anna's hand in mine.

"Girlfriend—sorry grace. I seem to have misplaced my invitation. Did I hear girlfriend?" A drunk Elena walked in on our family dinner. Fuck!

Mom stood, "You were not invited, bitch, that is why. Now you need to get the fuck out of my house, immediately."

All eyes now gaped at mom. Elena chuckled, "Well, Grace if that is what you want but not until I tend to some business."

I make to stand, but Anna catches my arm. "Let me, Chris." Anna stands and walks to Elena, "Mrs. Lincoln, have you been drinking? I suggest you leave. I will see you out." All was silent at the table for twenty minutes until Anna returned. She sat down and pat my leg reassuringly and addressed the table, "So, now that Christian and I are together, I hope we can see each other more often."

Mia squeals at this, 'ooh yes! We are going shopping and I want to take you to the …"

"Mia, please. I know that you are excited about having her back as we all are, but I'm sure she has a lot to adjust to for the next week or two and tonight is about reuniting." Mom scolded.

"I'm sorry Anna, I got carried away. You are right mom."

APOV

We returned to our meal after I got Elena taken care of. I can't believe the nerve of that woman coming here. All those years, making nice with the Greys while fucking Christian and using his terrible past as means to get him involved in her dark sexual fantasies. Christian leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. "Nicely handled babe." Then he kissed my cheek.

Carrick cleared his throat, "We are happy you are here, Anna, and I am sorry about your husband passing."

I took a deep breath and told about how he wasn't such a great guy. I looked into Christian's eyes as I concluded, "Now I don't think that I ever knew love and happiness with anyone but Christian. It was like we were destined for each other. We know all of each other's strengths, weaknesses, pasts and we still love each other. Your son is so special and I am so lucky to have found him again."

After the close of my speech and thanking them for their being such a great part in my life, we begin our dessert course. It is one of my favorites, strawberry sherbet. But while everyone is digging in, I am getting a different kind of dessert course from Christian. Knowing mine and Christian's need for sexual gratification and control and my being without underpants, I knew that he would try something like this. I already had slipped a napkin in while everyone was distracted by Grace and Mia. He thinks that I will just completely lose it right here. Game on Mr. Grey. I not only let him play, but give him something to think about.

CPOV

My heart is so full right now its all I can do to keep from crying right now. Truth be told, I am still a little distracted, wondering what went down between Anna and Elena. Anna could sense how tense I was and put her hand on my thigh, whispering later. Then she surprises me when her fingers slide upward. I mimic her movements up her dress and run my finger along her slit. She squirms and blushes but doesn't shut me out, good girl. I decide to test her control a little bit. I slide my finger in her wetness. I rub along her clit and she closes her eyes. Then she blinks rapidly and exhales sharply when I slide into her warm sex. She covers with a small cough and drinking some water. She takes my thrusting fingers like a champ. Fuck, I think she is better with control than I am. That is so fucking hot. In moments she takes a sip and gets choked up or so everyone else thinks. She is coming on my fingers. Shit, I've made a mess. She turns to me and winks, pulling out a napkin and slips it into my hand. Fuck me, she was prepared. This woman is something else and she is all mine. I excuse myself to the restroom to clean up my end of the mess created. When I return the dining room is empty but I hear Anna in the kitchen. "Where did everyone go?" I run and embrace her, swatting her backside playfully.

Mom hands me a tray of sherberts, "They are in the game room, waiting on us with the desserts. First, Anna how do you know Elena? Christian, I thought everything was over in that business."

I sighed, "Not quite, she wanted me to leave her with a trained Domme on contract before leaving." Anna looked to me and I held her hand, "Grace, your son met me last night at the club, I was the new potential." She closed her eyes and took a breath, "being married to Dick sent me into a downward spiral in which he took control of my life. He used me, everything about me to control my life. I came to Mrs. Lincoln at the club just after Dick's death after some research. Honestly I needed something and she told me that she had someone who would give me a fulfilling training. She said I'd never want for contracts. I had no idea that it was Christian."

I took over from there, "When I first saw Anna, I was pissed thinking that Elena was doing this on purpose, but then I knew she couldn't have known. Anyway, I had agreed to meet with the potential on a one on one basis. Elena never heard back from us because—well—you know the rest. I'm sure she was pissed to say the least. It doesn't give her a right to barge in here. We will need to get that restraining order now. Anna Maria, how did that discussion go in there?"

"Well I told her that we needed to have a sit down with her. She was about to argue with me. Then she passed out, she was so drunk. I called a taxi for her and had her car taken away."

"You are unbelievable."

Mom was crying again and took Anna into her arms. "I'm so happy that we have you back and that you and Christian found each other. Its amazing how the fates work. We will figure all the Elena stuff out later, and soon I want the family to know what I know. But today we are celebrating our Annie. Now lets go join the others."

I lag behind with Anna, "Do you mind telling me what that was back at the dinner table?"

"It was a good thing I preempted you, wasn't it? Bet you were not prepared for my reaction."

"Anna, god, that was so hot."

"Well given each of our pasts and how good we seem to be already, I think we can come to some fun arrangements."

"Anna, I don't want to do that anymore, I don't want to punish and hurt you."

"No, I think though that there can be room for the play and the pleasure, though."

Suddenly I was wanting to get her back home immediately. "Fuck me, you are something else, Anna. You would really do that for me?"

"It would be for both of us, yes I think some kinky fuckery would be quite enjoyable as an addition to the lovemaking of course."

I smile really big, "Of course, I enjoy making love to you. I mean, really; that is the first time I've made love and the first time I had a girl in my bed. I will always want that."

We joined the family, but now I was far away from the gathering. After dessert and visiting, we said our goodbyes. I was ready to enjoy the rest of my weekend with my wonderful girlfriend.

"So baby, what do you want to do this weekend,well tomorrow that is, because we already have plans for tonight."

"Oh really what are our plans for tonight?" Anna teases me and bites that lip.

"Shit, if you keep that up, I'll be fucking you in this car again." She straightens up and I huff. "Well. Mr Grey, I will consider that a challenge as you know by now, I have excellent control."

"Okay, so tomorrow what do we need to do? I have to get back to work Monday. I'm going to miss you."

Anna smiled some secret smile.

"What?"

"It's funny, I never told you where I got a job. Well you know my interest in drafting through school. I was doing CADin Junior High. Well I got my architectural engineering degree. With my scores and experience, I was able to land a project managing job at Myer & Rowling just a block over from GEH."

I was floored, "So my girls not only a fucking brilliant engineer, but she will be working a block away from me? Just somebody pinch me, you are…I am so proud of you, Annie. We'll get to see a lot of each other, then."

"I'm counting on that, Mr. Grey." She winks. "Now for tomorrow, I thought in the morning we could hire a truck for pickup of my things and get me officially moved in. Then we need to meet with Elena and get the restraining order if necessary at that point. Then whatever after that but I've got a busy week next week with some projects at work, but we can try to work out lunch schedules."

"Baby, that sounds great."

I spent the rest of the trip kissing her, I couldn't resist her charms any longer. I'm addicted to this woman. When we pull in, I have pulled her in my lap kissing her neck. God my erection is aching to get out. Hold on to her and lift us out of the car and carry her up the elevator. My staff have made themselves scarce. Right now its just Anna and I. We hardly make it through the door when I have her dress peeled off and I'm removing my tie as she is removing her bra. "Fuck you are so beautiful, I want you to keep those shoes on and I'm going to use this." I hold up my tie. Her eyes darken with lust. She was perfection and I wanted to worship every freckle every curve, every dimple. I tie her hands up against the post at the headboard. "After this weekend we can introduce kinky fun but for now, it's just us baby and right this moment I want to explore you."

The lust is in her eyes as I approach her. "Christian, I love you."

"I love you, Anna Maria."

"Touch me, Christian."

"We aim to please, baby."

"As much as I love this side, I'm not ready for that yet." I surprise her by flipping her over to her front.

She giggles. "Sorry, everything you say and do is just hot."

"I could say the same about you. Mmm, that ass is mighty fine Steele." I hover over her body from the side and run my fingers delicately over her back, ass and legs, making little goosebumps rise. "Does that feel good, baby? Don't fall asleep now." I begin to lick, kiss and nip along the same areas. She held her own through that so I flipped her on her back. "Did you miss me?"

She smirked.

Her nipples were hard and she was biting her lip. "Fuck Anna!" I growled. She smirked even more and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Naughty girl, I'm still going to explore you. Now just watch me work, baby." She gasps as I licked from the center of her lower abdomen to the sweet spot between her breast where there was a tiny pink beauty mark. I kissed it and continued to work around until I had kissed every freckle. By the time I was finished she was panting with need and I was in urgency myself. I stripped off my clothes and untied her wrists. Then she surprised me by flipping us over so she was on top straddling me. She kissed and rubbed my chest, "God Anna, I need you. Put me inside." She lowered herself onto my pulsing, aching cock and started gyrating. She threw her head back, red hair streaming down her shoulders and back allowing me full view of her full, pert breasts. I kissed and sucked on wile bringing the other through my fingers, rolling and pulling.

She moaned and tensed, "Christian, I'm not going to last long."

I groaned as she bounced faster and I grabbed her hips and made my thrusts into her, hard and fast.

She out my name as I tensed and spilled my cum inside her. "Argh, Fuck. Oh, fuck, Christian."

"I am literally seeing stars, Anna Maria. You bring me into a whole new dimension. I love you baby."

"Mmm, same hear Chris." She is nuzzling sweetly against me and sleepily I follow her into a deep and wonderful sleep.

There you go. Let me know what you thought.


	5. Chapter 5

To Guest Review, I will fix car situation. As to the omelets, there is a reason they serve breakfast for dinner. I happen to love omelets later in the day. About Carrick, Christian chose to only tell Grace for the time because she was close to Elena and had her trust betrayed by her. Don't get your panties in a wad, Christian will get around to telling Carrick and the rest of the family. To all my readers, including "Guest" reviewers, thank you for your support. I hope to continue soon. I over committed myself with writing too many of these at once and working on my own original piece and working fifty+ hours a week. I promise, I'm not going to leave you hanging there for long. As to how far I go in my story, and what direction, I'm still figuring it out chapter by chapter. If you have any friendly suggestions or comments. Please review and keep reading. I have a couple more one shot stories up if you are interested. Lots of love. Kudos to E.L. James Laters, FSOG fans. 


End file.
